We Walk in the Dream
by ZephyrLemon
Summary: A song fic with lyrics from Live. From Trinity's POV, this song could've practically been written for the movie it's so perfect. Includes some references to the original Matrix script.


A/N: My word processor will not allow me to use italics =( so the song lyrics are in between the ~ ~ (little squiggly lines that I don't know what to name them)   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Live's lyrics or The Matrix. Only wish I did...  
  
  
We Walk in the Dream   
Lyrics by Edward Kowalczyk of Live  
  
  
~I was wrong~  
  
I doubted he was the One. More importantly, I doubted myself. I told Cypher it didn't matter what I believed. I was wrong. He lived because I believed. He lived and he is the One. Morpheus believed he was the One and I questioned him. There had been so many others, why would this one be different?   
  
~We are not these bodies alone  
In a dream with a mind of its own~  
  
The others had their minds freed from the dream. They asked the same questions, like "If I die in the Matrix, I die here?" The answer was, unfortunately always the same: "The body cannot live without the mind". They found that out too soon, when Morpheus pushed them. But Morpheus realized this one was different. He saw it in me too.  
  
~I, I know you long  
To be tethered  
And tied to the heart of the one  
The one that be layin' you down  
On that ancient ground  
Nothin' more to be found   
Ah yeah~  
  
These things Morpheus told me. I did not know what to make of it, until I felt it for myself. I began to see that he was right. I was tied to the heart of the One. He was all I needed to find. Then, it seemed the prophecy would be fulfilled. Once more, I was wrong. It had only just begun.  
  
~Now we walk in the dream  
But dream no more  
To live a life in love the only thing in common was  
We knew there was somethin' more  
Now we walk in the dream  
But dream no more  
To live a life of love  
To hear the voice in the wilderness  
The other side of the door  
Somethin' more~  
  
Love opened up the doors for me. Doors I didn't even know were locked. Each time I thought it was over, there was always more, something more. At first he was just another hacker, he felt the splinter in his mind, and that was the only tie we shared. Our bond grew stronger as we walked in a world based on rules and we were the exceptions to the rules. We were in this world, but not of it. My dreams lay in the real world, in the real One. In the life of love.   
  
~I feel strong  
I'm finally at peace  
The war is all gone  
By no cause of my own  
Like an eagle cuts through the air  
No time for fear  
Faith in his wings takes him there~  
  
  
The savior of humanity is my sanity. He keeps me grounded and content. The Agents are no matches for his superior power and the resistance has finally won. I did my part, but it seems diminutive compared to the great feats of the One. His wings spread their protective shield over the dependent people still stuck in the dream. His fears are none as his strength exceeds all.   
  
~Now we walk in the dream  
But dream no more  
To live a life in love  
The only thing in common was  
We knew there was somethin' more  
Now we walk in the dream  
But dream no more  
To live a life in love  
To hear the voice in the wilderness  
The other side of the door  
Somethin' more!~  
  
I thought the prophecy was over, but it's only just begun. I find there is always something more when you live a life of love with the love of your life.  
  
~More than these  
Women in the street pullin' out their hair  
Somethin' more  
Somethin' more than all the pain we feel  
Somethin' more  
More than we could dream of, all light  
Love-bliss, no death and no fear  
No fear!!!~  
  
The people remain hapless minds in a world of control. Now they cease to be controlled by machines, but by a prison of their own devices. In ignorance they refuse to think outside the box so the box caves in on them. Soon they will see that the bliss is found in love, and never in ignorance. They will come around, with time they will see.   
Now the fighting has ended and so too have the deaths. The final death was that of my fear. I was never sad to see it go. I had my love to replace it, and tenfold it fills my heart. Someday all the enslaved will rise above the pain and there truly will be no fear left to sustain.   
  
~Now we walk in the dream  
But dream no more  
To live a life in love the only thing in common was  
We knew there was somethin' more  
Now we walk in the dream   
But dream no more  
To live a life in love  
To hear the voice in the wilderness  
The other side of the door  
Somethin' more  
  
I was wrong~  
  
I was wrong to doubt, so never again. Fear will not control me as long as love lives. The One is my love and he lives in my heart. He came to save humanity and won me over in the process.   
"Morpheus believes he is the One."  
"Do you?"  
"It doesn't matter what I believe."   
  
~Oh yeah, I was wrong~ 


End file.
